


Practice Makes Perfect

by Rei382



Series: RoyEd Month 2020 [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei382/pseuds/Rei382
Summary: Roy teaches Ed to make pancakes
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Series: RoyEd Month 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726801
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47
Collections: RoyEd month





	Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 4 prompt: pancakes

“There you go there you go… slowly, you don’t want the whole thing to – “

“Whoops.”

Ed looks up with sheepish eyes. Roy nearly rolls his eyes. That was exactly what he feared would happen; but he can’t allow himself to get mad, or it would ruin everything. He instead lets out a sigh, and forces a smile on his lips. “Don’t worry, we can fix it, no problem,” he says, and, while making sure not to really take over Edward’s place, he moves his hand and takes the sugar away from him. “You like sweets anyway, don’t you?” he jokes. He should’ve put the sugar in an already measured cup or something, but since he was so used to baking he didn’t even think about it.

“Yeah, sure, but I guess that not _that_ sweet… Told you I couldn’t do it.”

“Oh, don’t say that. So you poured a bit too much sugar. Nothing to fuss about,” Roy says encouragingly. He ignores the fact that these pancakes will probably be inedible to anyone who didn’t have a thing for overly sweet foods. Luckily enough, Roy happens to have a very sweet tooth. He closes the package of the sugar and puts it away. “You’ve spent years studying and trying and failing at alchemy but you give up so quickly on something as simple as this? That’s not the Ed _I_ know,” he kisses his lover’s cheek, feeling the change in his muscles as he frowns under his lips.

“I never failed at alchemy,” Ed replies. He’s even more annoyed at his mistake now, at least judging by his stance and tone. “I always just didn’t know enough. All I needed to do was study and then everything made sense.”

“Well, alchemy isn’t that different from cooking. You need to ‘know enough’ to cook and bake before you can do it without making any mistakes,” Roy says with a smile. He takes a spoon and removes some of the excess sugar that still lays on top of the flour and other ingredients and throws it in the sink. It won’t fix the fact that Ed put what had to be a full cup’s worth of sugar in a mix that called for nothing more than two spoons, but it’s something. “There. It’s fixed, now take this,” he puts the spoon in Edward’s hand, only letting go when he felt him holding on it. He’s now standing just behind him, his hand only moves enough to hold on his lover’s hand. “And start mixing it. Should take you about two-three minutes to get the whole thing to be completely even, so don’t give up. No – _gently_ ,” Roy adds as a cloud of whiteness fills their surroundings. “Yes, there you go… not so difficult, isn’t it?” He says, and loosens his hold on Ed’s hand, moving it up his arm until he reaches his shoulder. He rests his chin on his fingers, looking at what his lover was doing over his shoulder. “There… it looks good now! Alright. Our next step is prepare the pan.”

“There are still some lumps in here,” Ed says and points with the spoon, his head turns ever so slightly so he can have a side look at Roy.

“Never mind those,” Roy says dismissively. He places a short kiss on Ed’s cheek before moving away to bring over the pan he prepared just for this cause. He puts it on the stove and makes sure it is stable enough. “Alright. Now, turn on the heat. I’d say, use medium. Like you do when you make eggs.”

“Bold of you to assume I make eggs,” Ed replied, but moves towards the stove anyway and turns the button that would light fire under the pan.

Roy almost lets out a sigh of relief when the process of lighting up the stove goes without any troublesome incidents. “Alright. Now, get the butter and cut a piece.” He waits for Ed to do so. He holds back a whimper of horror when Ed grabs the knife and almost cuts a large chunk of butter instead of merely grazing the lump. It’s not so bad, he has to remind himself, but the image of a horribly uneven lump of butter haunts his mind. He pushes it away. “Like this,” he takes his hand again, guiding him through. From the side of his eye he can see Edward’s concentrated look, as if they weren’t making pancakes but at minimum preparing a complicated array. He holds himself not to laugh, which is at least a refreshing change from almost having a mini panic attack. “And throw it into the pan.”

Ed does so, and Roy is relived there is nothing Ed can screw up about doing that, except missing the pan, but thankfully he’s rather good at aiming. They both watch as the butter melts and start to sizzle.

“Okay, excellent. Now you should take this ladle,” he grabs it from one of the hooks on the wall and hands it to Ed, “and scoop some of the mix. Yes, exactly,” he watches with a smile as Ed does just that. “Now pour that into the pan. Try to make a small, round puddle, but if you don’t its still fine. It won’t hurt the flavor.”

“Right. Not like putting a whole bag of sugar in,” Ed mutters (and Roy silently agrees with him), but does as he was told. Surprisingly he manages an almost perfectly round puddle. He decides to ignore the many drops of pancake mix decorating the rout Ed’s hand made from the bowl to the pan. “Okay. Fine. Now what?”

“Now we wait. It usually takes about a minute until we start seeing little bubbles forming. These bubbles tells us that the bottom side’s ready, and it is time to flip it.”

“Right.”

The first pancake comes out completely smashed, which Roy is not surprised at. He eats it right as it comes out of the pan, and gets surprised that despite the insane amount of sugar Ed had put in the mix, it is rather edible. The second one comes out messy as well, and that one Roy lets Ed eat, along with words of encouragement that it does take a lot of practice to get it done properly.

By the fifth pancake Ed manages to flip it with only minor mess, which, in Roy’s opinion, earns him a cheer and a kiss, however grumpy Ed is about the whole thing. But Roy can see the hint of a smile playing at the corner of his lips, proud despite its evasiveness.

They end up with a plate that holds four nearly perfect pancakes, and stomachs that are already almost full from eating all the non-perfect ones right out of the pan. That doesn’t stop Roy from taking the plate to the dining table and instructing Ed to bring over the maple syrup.

“You did great,” Roy says as he sits down and grabs himself a pancake. “Much better than most, for the first time.”

“Don’t try lying to me,” Ed plops into his seat and takes two out of the three remaining pancakes. He grabs the syrup and puts some of it over his serving. “I made a fool out of myself and a mess out of your kitchen.”

Roy chuckles. “I can’t deny about the kitchen, but we can clean it up later,” which goes against all of Roy’s instincts, but there were more important things than his minor obsession with having everything clean. Like Ed’s confidence in his cooking abilities. “But these came out rather good. And you only made a few minor mistakes. I am sure that next time they will come out perfect.”

“Yeah, right,” Ed snorts and takes a huge bite out of the pancake he was holding in his hand. “Because next time, _you_ will make them.”

Roy chews on his own pancake and smiles at his boyfriend. He swallows. “We will see about that.”


End file.
